Welcome to my World
by MCfan567
Summary: Oh, boy, another "into the mind" fic. But what if this time, Danny actually made an effort to hide his secret? DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom or ANY of the series this story may make references to.
1. Chapter 1 - The 'Special Field Trip'

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom, or ANY of the series this story may make references to.**

* * *

As the unbreakable trio wandered through the halls of Casper High, Tucker, the beret wearing techie, was first to speak up.

"So, what do you this 'special field trip' will be?"

The goth girl, Sam, responded. "I dunno. All I heard was that everyone who participates will get extra credit, and that it'll be perfectly safe. That's apparently good enough to convince MY parents."

Danny, the secret half-ghost superhero, chimed in. "Well, I'm just hoping I'll get to nap in the bus."

"Rough night?"

Danny rolled his eyes "You have NO idea."

 _Flashback_

 _Danny had to fend off ghosts nearly every night to protect the city. Right now he was facing a blue-skinned ghost with grey overalls. He was one of the least threatening, but the most persistent by far._

" _Beware! I am the box ghost, master of all things cardboard and square!"_

 _Danny, now as his alter ego, Danny Phantom, was preparing an ectoblast when he noticed something weird about this introduction. "Wait a minute. Shouldn't it be 'master of all things cardboard and cubic'?"_

 _The box ghost blinked in realization before trying to act threatening again. "SILENCE! You will now face my four-cornered wraith!"_

 _Danny rolled his eyes. "EIGHT-cornered," he corrected._

" _What?" the ghost was taken by surprise_

" _Boxes have EIGHT corners."_

 _The box ghost just remained silent._

" _C'MON, MAN! This is your obsession we're talking about here. The thing you devote your entire EXISTENCE to!"_

 _End Flashback_

"How many times did he appear that night again?" Tucker asked.

Danny sighed. "Seven."

The trio made it to class ten minutes early. Since they didn't have anything better to do, they just went in.

While waiting, Danny just couldn't keep awake any longer, and fell asleep on his desk.

The teacher, Mr. Lancer, finally walked in. He didn't seem all that surprised to see Danny asleep. As a matter of fact, he almost looked relieved.

"Alright, class, settle down." The room fell silent. "I hope you're all ready for today's field trip."

"Where are we going, anyway?" one of the students asked.

"Well, that is the most exciting part. Today, I have with me a special device created by the Fentons that will let all of us look into the mind of one of our students."

Sam paled "Oh no..."

"Relax, Sam, it could be anyone!" Tucker said. Unbeknownst to him, Fate had other plans.

"Today, we'll be exploring Mr. Fenton's mind."

Sam glared at tucker, who realized his mistake. "Or not."

Mr. Lancer passed around white headbands with LEDs, and was about to put a black one onto Danny's head, when Sam intervened. "W-WAIT! Mr. Lancer, don't you think this is kinda a big invasion of privacy?"

Paulina, the queen of the A-list, decided to butt in. "What's the matter, goth girl? Don't want us finding out all of your makeout sessions?" Sam had a death glare and blushed at the same time.

Mr. Lancer responded "Miss Sanchez, that's enough out of you." Paulina looked back down at her desk and/or her flip-out mirror. "I'm sorry, miss Manson, but Mr. Fenton is a minor, and his parents gave us their consent." Sam paled even more so. "B-but..." "Is there a problem, miss Manson?" Sam had no idea what she could do without exposing Danny's big secret. "N...no."

"Good. Everyone get into a comfortable position while I activate the device."

The teacher brought out a large metal box with glowing green compartments from under his desk. After pressing a few buttons, the world went dark.


	2. Chapter 2 - What are YOU doing here?

Mr. Lancer, along with the rest of the class, came to and took in their surroundings. The ground they were standing on was a solid, metallic grey, with a ivory white path leading to who-knows-where. The "sky" was a pitch black void, filled with Danny's odds-&-ends of which he had no other place for. Some of these included a Fenton Thermos, a notebook, and... a white glove? Off in the distance, several doors could be seen littering the landscape. No two doors were alike. Many were different colors, while some had odd designs or decals. The class could barley make out more doors along the white path. These doors were much more significant. They were larger, each one had a specific color and was glowing slightly. In the dark depths of the void, one could make out some sort of giant green swirling cloud with specks of purple.

"Alright, class, gather around." The teacher made sure everyone was here. Along with the rest of the trio, there was Dash and Paulina, king and queen of the A-listers, along with Kwan, Dash's bully buddie; Valerie Grey, the ex-A-lister with a secret of her own; and Mikey, one of the biggest nerds at the school.

Lancer did a head count. "Alright, everyone seems to be here. Now, according to the manual of the device, there should be some sort of manifestation of Mr. Fenton somewhere around here."

Everyone turned to the sound of snoring behind them. What they saw seemed to be Danny, except his shirt had a black accent instead of red. He was sleeping in a hammock tied to a rock and a palm tree, which seemed very much out of place in the field of grey.

"Danny?" Sam walked over. He didn't respond. Mr. Lancer decided to try his luck. He cleared his throat "Mr. Fenton?" Still no response. "...MR. FENTON!" Danny woke up with a jolt. "GAH!" He fell out of the hammock, which shimmered and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Danny groaned and stood up. "What the?! What are you all doing here?" Did his shirt just glow purple for a second? Mr. Lancer responded. "This is the special field trip we were talking about. We're going to take a look at some of your traits and memories." "Wait, WHAT?! Who approved of this?" Danny seemed agitated. Mr. Lancer answered. "Your parents did. They seem to agree with me when I say that this experience will do you some good. It also may explain where you keep disappearing to during class." "Don't I get a say in this?" The accents on Danny's shirt seemed to glow red for a few seconds. "I have some secrets that I'd like to STAY secret."

Suddenly, some sort of screen materialized out of fog above Danny's head. It was quite large, the width being as long as Danny is tall. The screen flickered before showing some sort of cartoon. _There was a girl looking at some oceanic fish through what appeared to be a wall made of water. The fish suddenly swam away when a woman's booming voice rang out "YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE!"_ The screen dissipated.

Tucker walked up to Danny. "What the heck was that?!" Danny rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Oh. Uh, sometimes I like to make references in my head." Lancer gathered his bearings. "Well, regardless of what you think, Mr. Fenton, we're here now, so that means we must carry out with the trip." There it is again. Danny's shirt's accent changed to a light purple and glowed slightly. "U-Uh..." Danny grabbed Tucker and Sam and started pushing them out of they way. "Can you excuse us for a second?" Danny said with a fake smile. After a poof of smoke, the trio was now encased in a soundproof box.

"GUYS! What are we gonna do?! They could find out my secret!" The shirt's color turned a darker shade of purple. Sam intervened. "Okay, Danny, calm down. Let's just think this through. If you can just imagine up stuff like this box..." Some fog started to gather above Danny's head. Sam waved it away, but not before hearing a faint "Beware!" She continued "...then can't you just push all the phantom stuff away from us until we leave?" Danny's shirt changed back to its natural black. "Huh. I guess it's worth a shot."

Danny poofed away the box and yelled in mock surprise "Oh my gosh! Look! There's a dinosaur behind you!"

Valerie scoffed "Pfft. Yeah, right. Like I'm gonna fall for tha-HOLY CRAP THERE REALLY IS A DINOSAUR." And, indeed, there was one of those long-necked herbivores behind the class. Though, it wasn't doing much.

Danny, whose shirt is now glowing yellow, took this moment of distraction to focus on the void above them. After a few seconds, several objects, such as the white glove, zipped away as if at warp speed.

The dinosaur poofed out of existence. Danny got the classes attention. "Okay now, after that little, uh... 'demonstration', let's get on with the trip!"

And so, the class started their trek through Danny's mind.

* * *

 **[A/N]: Hey there! here's my take on a "through the mind" fic. I hope I'm doing well so far.**

 **The references that appeared this chapter will be listed in the next chapter. Try to guess them all!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Don't test me

**[A/N] And now for chapter 2's references!**

 **1\. The "poofing" of objects is a reference to 'Rose's Room' in Steven Universe**

 **2\. The fact that Danny's shirt's accent glows different colors depending on his emotions is a reference to** ** _Inside Out_** **.**

 **3\. The "You shouldn't be here!" scene is from Steven Universe in the episode 'Ocean Gem'.**

 **4\. How Valerie reacts to the dinosaur is a nod to Batman in** ** _The Lego Movie_** **.**

 **On to the chapter! What awaits us this time?**

* * *

Mikey spoke up after a few minutes. "So, what are all these doors for?" Danny responded "Eh, some lead to random memories, and some lead to specific traits. I do NOT recommend going into one unless I give the OK." Of course, then, Dash chose to run off to the nearest door. Danny groaned. "Ugh. Typical."

Danny shot off, flying as if he was a ghost, cutting off Dash. He blocked the door with his back to it. Plywood suddenly appeared around the door, and chains snaked around it with a padlock appearing where they intersected. "Dash, I'm being serious!" Danny said with a determined look in his eyes. Dash smirked at this. "As if I have to listen to you!" He shoved Danny out of the way, and started prying off the plywood **(prywood?)**. Danny growled and glowed red. A square section of the field next to the door hissed and slid open. Out of it came a giant robotic claw which grabbed Dash by the back of his collar, pulling him off the ground "Hey!". The rest of the class stood in awe. Danny crossed his arms and gave a glare. "As a matter of fact, I think you DO. Listen, all the doors here are unorganized. Some traits, they can be really unpredictable. It's really dangerous to just go running off like that."

Mr. Lancer cleared his throat and stepped in. "Mr. Baxter, I believe Mr. Fenton has a point. After all, he's been here a LOT longer than you have." Dash just refused to swallow his pride. "B-But... he's a nerd!" Danny's red glowed even deeper. "Don't test me, Dash!" But, that's exactly what the bully did. "Or what, _Fentina_? What're you gonna do?" Danny smirked. "How about letting my imagination run wild?"

Suddenly, many more robotic arms emerged from the ground. However, these lifeless appendages had much less... peaceful intentions. One was a laser turret straight out of a sci-fi movie, one had a barrage of missiles, and another had a singular, giant saw blade. When he saw each one slowly approaching him from every direction, Dash had a 'very manly' scream. Then, every pneumatic contraption disappeared in a puff of smoke, including the one holding him. " _Oof!_ " When Dash got up, a single, unimpressive rubber hammer appeared above the jock's head, then promptly hit it with a satisfying ' _squeak_ '.

When Dash looked up, he saw _Fenton_ rolling around on the floor, laughing. At _his_ expense! The jock growled, and made his way over to the kid who was... now glowing yellow? " _Jeez, this kid changes more colors than a stoplight._ " Dash thought.

Danny looked up and saw his designated bully approaching him, looking slightly less than pleased. The jock hit a wall and grunted. He found himself trapped in a glass box, thankfully, with air holes. The jock pounded on the side. "You better let me out of here, Fenton!" Danny echoed from earlier, "Or what, _Baxter_? What're you gonna do?" The class then howled with laughter. "Ha! I'll never respect him, again!" said Mikey.

The teacher stepped in, feeling like he was in _way_ over his head. "Um, Mr. Fenton, surely you don't intend on _leaving_ Mr. Baxter here, do you?" Danny dismissed that with a wave. "No, no, of _course_ not!" He turned to the box. A puff materialized underneath the glass container, sending it upwards a foot. When the smoke cleared, it revealed the box to now be attached to a set of wheels, with a length of rope. "I just want to make sure he doesn't get into any more trouble." He then dragged the box along the path, making the class laugh even harder.

"You're dead for this, Fenton. You hear me? _DEAD!_ "Danny chuckled, then thought to himself, " _It's a little late for that._ "

* * *

After a few more minutes of walking, Lancer decided to ask some questions. "So, what where these 'traits' you mentioned earlier? Just, in general." Danny responded. "Well, to put it simply, here, traits are a personification of me, but with only one aspect. Could be good, could be bad. Doesn't matter in the slightest. If I were to have a hobby of, say, listening to music, then somewhere around here, there's a door leading to something that looks like me, doing nothing but that 24/7." Danny smirked. "Come to think of it, I should try to get Study Habits out, so he can do my homework for me." The teacher continued. "Right, well, moving on, do you know where we're going?" Danny nodded. "Right now, we're coming up to an emotion door. This door will have at least three memories from when I felt that emotion the strongest. In fact, we're coming up to one right now."

The door in question was something to behold. It was definitely taller than the other, random doors strewn about. It had a mainly yellow color scheme with swirling designs carved into it. The door was shining like a beacon and emanating glittery dust. "So, uh, I'm guessing we just step in, and enjoy the show!" The entire class stepped in -Dash, rather reluctantly, after some convincing-, having no idea what awaited them.

* * *

 **[A/N] Hope you like the new cover! Yeah, I made it in paint in, like, 10 minutes, but it's better than nothing.**

 **Sorry, there's no references in this chapter. Maybe next time.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Oh, Joy

The class walked into a dimly lit room and waited. Sam decided to get Danny away from the class and confront him. "Danny, what did you do THAT for? You could've seriously hurt Dash!" Danny merely shrugged it off. "C'mon, Sam, you should know me better than that. There's no way I'd ACTUALLY hurt him. He... just needed to learn his place." Tucker joined in. "Yeah, Sam, Danny just wanted to scare him a little. I'm surprised he didn't do anything worse than..." he snickered. "... a squeaky hammer?" "Thaaat's the hero complex for ya," said Sam. Danny shrugged again. "Eh, it was all I could think of at the time. Plus, it was pretty ironic." Danny paused for a moment. "Let's just leave it at this: everyone's safe, and Dash isn't hurt except for his pride. So, let's just focus on getting through this trip and-"

Dash interrupted one of the many trio's private meetings "Yo, Fenton!" Danny was startled out of his conversation. "Yeah?" "What are we supposed to be doing here, again?" Danny looked confused "...What?" He looked around, only to realize they've been just standing around in the dimly lit room this whole time. He laughed. "O-Oh, sorry. I forgot I actually had to start the memories." Sam snickered. "VERY professional of you." "Hey, I never signed up for this."

Danny raised his hand up to a wall. After a few moments it flickered and showed the first memory. _"Okay, class time for recess!" All the kindergartners cheered. A few minutes later, the screen showed a first person view of someone walking across a playground. The person walked up to someone sitting down. "Hi, my name's Danny!" The boy looked up from his robo-rectangle. "Hi, I'm Tucker, but you can call me 'Tuck'!" "What kind of hat are you wearing?" "Oh, it's called a 'beret', and I really like it!" After a few minutes of conversing, the boys sat side-by-side. Tucker started, "S-So, uh..." Danny looked up. "Yeah?" Tucker started sweating. "D... Do you... like..." He smiled sheepishly. "...video games?" Danny paused. "...Dude." Tucker glanced at him nervously. "...Video games are THE BEST!" The two boys then started rambling "No way! what do you play?" "I like to play Doomed 64 on the Portals 64! Then, I like to play Ghost Grabber on the S.P.E.S.!" "Wow! Me, too!" "Dude, did you know about this one cheat code where if you..." the memory faded._

Tucker wrapped his arm around Danny's shoulders from the side. "My Man! Meeting me made it to the top three!" Sam smiled smugly. "Don't get too excited, Tuck. There's at least two more to go."

The wall screen flickered again. _The screen once again showed a first person view. This time, it was in the Fenton lab with Sam and Tucker "Alright, now, let's try flying."_ The trio immediately paled. A dim, purple light now helped fill the room. _The screen went dark from Danny closing his eyes. "Danny!" Sam called. Danny opened his eyes, and he was floating about 5 feet in the air. "Alright, it worked!" Danny started floating around the room. "Woohoo! This is awesome!" The second memory faded._

The trio then huddle together. Danny started. "In my defense, it WAS pretty awesome." Sam sounded panicked "Danny! what do we DO?" Danny thought for a moment. "Don't worry, I got an idea in case they bring it up."

The third memory started. _Another first person view. The trio was at the gym it was decorated for a dance, but people were starting to leave. "Look!" Sam pointed somewhere. "The DJ's still playing." She turned to Danny. "And, I still think there's time for one last dance?" Danny responded. "Sure, I'd love to." Danny turned to Tucker. "Keep an eye on this, will ya?" He handed Tucker a golden amulet with an emerald. Tucker nodded. The memory ended with Sam and Danny dancing._

All the walls of the dimly lit room suddenly glowed yellow. "Uh... I... guess we're done here!" Danny put his fists on his hips. "Let's move on!" Danny stopped and turned to Sam. "Sam, you OK? You look a little flushed." Sam was blushing profusely. "U-Uh, yeah! Fine!" Tucker muttered "Clueless" and shook his head. The class left the room the way they came.

* * *

Danny made sure everyone left. He then confronted Dash, who left last. "Now, are we gonna have problems?" After a moment Danny looked like he was holding back laughter. "What's so funny?" Dash asked. "Well..." A foggy screen appeared above Danny's head.

 _The screen showed a first person view of someone in a concrete corridor, hiding behind a large, wooden crate. "So, do I still have problems?" The person peeked around the crate, revealing a pile of sandbags, with a caliber gun poking out of it. The person quickly hid behind the crate again as the gun fired. Some bullets were hitting the wood with a rather loud 'crack'. "...I still have problems."_

Some class members were snickering at where the screen was a moment ago. Dash sighed. "Fine, I wont't run off." Danny clapped his hands together "GREAT! Let's go!" He started walking down the path when Mikey spoke up. "Hey, wait a minute!" Danny cringed and slowly turned around. "...Yeah?" "What was with you flying in that lab?" The class suddenly spoke up in realization. "Hey, yeah!" "What was that about." Danny started to explain. "Alright, everyone, calm down. You see, I sometimes help my parents with their new inventions and even get to test them sometimes. What you saw was me flying using the... Fenton Jetpack! It let's you fly around just as easily as a ghost, so you can catch them easier." It was a pretty good lie, considering he had some time to make it up. Plus, it wasn't too far-fetched. The jetpacks from Axion Labs let you fly around easily, and so do the GiW's packs, for that matter.

The class nodded in agreement, when Kwan raised his hand. "What does it look like?" Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh... well, it's a pack... with jets on the end of it." "Can you show us with your cool imagination powers?" Danny sighed "Sure." It shouldn't be to hard to think this one up. Just take the Axion Jetpack, change the color scheme a little, add some green LEDs, the Fenton symbol, aaand done! "There you go!" Danny gestured to the newly formed pack, which was now floating in front of them. Dash crossed his arms. "What took ya so long?" Danny's smile fell. "Um, I just haven't seen it in a while, and I had to rack my brain for what it looked like."

Paulina shared her thoughts. "I wonder if they'll sell the pack when it's finished. Then, I can find the ghost boy, and ask him out!" Danny's eyes narrowed, while his shirt dimly glowed green. Sam seemed satisfied at his reaction.

Dash tried to quietly make his way to the jetpack, but Danny saw him. Right before the jock could grab it, it puffed away. Danny smirked and spoke up. "Well, let's get a move on!" The class continued their way down the white path. Dash grumbled and followed.

* * *

After a few minutes, Paulina gasped in shock. "You're a fan of the GHOST BOY?" _"WHAT?!"_ Danny, who is now glowing a _deep_ shade of purple, whipped around so fast he would've gotten whiplash. In the metallic fields, he saw before him a pitch black door with two white strips like racing stripes. In the center, right where there would be a door knocker or a peephole, was the Phantom symbol taunting the trio.

"Uh... Sam, I think it takes more effort to push stuff away from us than I thought."

* * *

 **[A/N]: Whoever can guess the two references in this chapter will get a shout out in the next one! Good luck!**


	5. Chapter 5 - A Complex Complex

**[A/N]: Hey, there! We got a whopping TWO references this time! I know. Crazy, right?**

 **1\. Portals 64 & SPES are references to the Nintendo 64 & SNES respectively.**

 **2\. "...I still have problems." Is a scene from** ** _Freeman's Mind e_** **pisode 28.**

* * *

" _Now what?!_ "Tucker grasped his beret in fright. Danny stayed calm and collected. "Guys, don't worry. I'll try to get them to move on. And, even if we do have to go in there, it's just my hero complex."

Valerie stomped over to the trio "And just what is _that_ doing here?!" Danny crossed his arms "That doesn't matter. C'mon, everyone, we're wasting enough time as it is. We need to move along with the trip." The class, who was crowded around the door, but, thankfully, didn't go in, groaned and started to walk away.

Mr. Lancer stopped everyone "Actually, Mr. Fenton..." Danny sighed. ' _of course_ ' "Yes, Mr. Lancer?" The teacher pulled out a slip of paper from who-knows-where and responded "...In order for the trip to be considered a success, we need to visit at least two of your traits. I didn't understand that at first, but, now it seems like a good time to mention this."

Danny noticed all eyes were on him. Realizing he was put on the spot, he had no choice but to go through with it. "Alright, fine." The class cheered. "Before we go in, however, I'd like to say that we are about to see... my hero complex."

Dash burst out laughing. "F-Fenton a hero? Yeah, right!" Mr. Lancer snapped. "Mr. Baxter, that's enough! Now, Mr. Fenton, would you mind explaining why you have that particular... symbol on the door?"

Valerie spoke up. "Yeah, what does HE have anything to do with what's in here?" Danny quietly chuckled ' _More than you know._ ' He put up an act in front of Valerie. "B-Because... I..." He sighed. "...look up to him."

There was silence for a few moments before Valerie screamed. "... _WHAAAAT?!_ How could you _possibly_ do that?!" "How could you possibly _not_ do that?" Danny fired back. "Don't you see how much good he does for the town? Like how he saved it from being sucked into the ghost zone forever? Or, how he stops ghosts from terrorizing without asking a _single_ thing in return?"

Valerie crossed her arms. "What about that time with the mayor?" Danny eyes gleamed mysteriously. He spoke in a professional tone. "Ah. See, I've thought about that, and it just doesn't add up." Val raised an eyebrow. Danny continued. "If Phantom really was secretly being evil, why 'commit'-" he said with finger quotes. "-a crime like that and _instantly_ go back to protecting people? So, I did a little research. I'm sure you've all seen the news video." He gestured to the ground behind him. A square section hissed open (with Dash flinching), and a flat-screen television rose out of it. It flickered before playing the video.

 _Lance Thunder was giving a report about a ghost invasion in front of the town hall. Suddenly the door was kicked open, and out came the mayor with Danny Phantom 'holding' on to him "Help! Help me!" the video paused._

"Now, do you notice anything strange about the mayor here? Let's take a closer look." The video zoomed in on the mayors face to reveal that his eyes were glowing red!

Valerie spoke in awe. "The mayor was... possessed?" Paulina said with glee, "I knew it! I knew the ghost boy would _never_ do something like that!"

The teacher shook his head. ' _If only he put this much effort into his studies. Wait a minute..._ ' "Danny, if you found out something this ground breaking, why not take it up with the police?" Danny paled. "Uh... I figured this out right before I came to school today?"

Everyone stared at Danny quizzically before he quickly poofed the TV away and changed the subject. "W- _We're wasting time!_ Let's move onto the trait!" He led everyone into the door.

* * *

The class walked into a circular room. The room was almost completely black, with a horizontal silver stripe halfway between the wall and the ceiling. Scattered along the floor were dozens of objects such as ghost hunting weapons.

Sam started to wander around. "Where is..." She was interrupted by a voice coming from the other side of the room. "LOOK OUT!" Sam suddenly found herself pulled to the side by ...another Danny? "You could've tripped and hurt yourself!" he said as he picked up a wrist-ray. "Who put all of this here, anyway?"

The original Danny laughed sheepishly. "I guess I DO have a little clutter I should take care of around here." ' _Man, Jazz would have a field day._ '

The other Danny turned to the class as soon as he finished shoving all of the weapons away from everyone. His shirt was an inverted version of Danny #1's, with it being black with a white accent. Also, like Danny's does sometimes, his eyes were constantly glowing green. "Wait, what's going on, here?"

Danny answered him. "Well, Hero, my class here is taking a field trip through my mind to look at some of my memories and traits. Everyone, this is my hero complex." The other Danny, now called Hero, looked worried. "Wait, WHAT? I-is everyone OK? What happened? Why didn't you look for me sooner?"

Danny dismissed him. "Hero, don't worry, I looked after them." "What... what if they find out about-" Danny clasped a hand over Hero's mouth. "I WON'T let it come that." he whispered.

The room stood in silence for a moment. "Ssooo... now what?" The teacher spoke up. "Well, Mr. Fenton, can you give an example of when this trait was... in effect?"

Danny seemed thoughtful for a moment. "Well..." Meanwhile Here looked completely panicked. "N- _NO!_ " He said, startling the class. "I-I... we... can't tell you." Hero looked down.

Mr. lancer arched an eyebrow. "And why not?" he asked, stressing every syllable.

The class let out a startled scream when the entire room was bathed in a dark blue light, as if someone flipped a light switch. The door flew open behind them.

Hero looked to the class with a sorrowful expression, and said in a deadly serious tone, "It would only put you all in danger." The class was then sucked through the door like a vacuum.

* * *

Danny was first to jump up. He ran to the door and started banging on it. "Hero, C'mon!" No answer. Danny sighed. ' _not again..._ '

The class at in silence when Lancer exclaimed "Great Gatsby! Daniel, what on earth was that?!"

Danny looked fearful. "I... I don't know. Let's just move on and..." He smirked. "try to stay safe."

* * *

Valerie thought to herself while walking with the class. ' _Why on earth is Danny a fan of the ghost kid? So much so, that his hero complex almost looks JUST LIKE_ _him?! And what was with that "find out about something" from earlier?_ 'She looked off in the distance, just now noticing the green swirl in the "sky". ' _Something weird is going on here, and I'm gonna find out what._ '


End file.
